


Peter at the Bat (#25 Diamonds)

by ladygray99



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: whitecollar100, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-28
Updated: 2011-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter steps up to the plate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peter at the Bat (#25 Diamonds)

Peter took a deep breath and tried to calm his nerves. The air was warm and smelled of grass and dust and popcorn. It was perfect.

He adjusted his grip on the bat and let his eyes dance across the diamond. They had a runner on second and two outs. He had to do this.

He'd also heard there were pro scouts in the crowd but he tried not to think about that. He didn't want to go pro anyway, he told himself. He just wanted to hit this one ball.

The pitcher pulled back.

The ball flew.

Peter swung.


End file.
